Blood, The Cold, Rain, and Revenge
by blackgetsuga
Summary: While Ichigo trains to become a better soul reaper, a new enemy appears in the Sereite. An odd plague sweeps through the Sereite and our fav. Sub. Shinigami catches it. Things start to happen, changes occur, will anything remain? OC will be in this story


New story; takes place in one of those disconnected universe that fillers take place in just incase I wanna add Aizen and company. Follow the plot now. It might it complicated as the story goes on ; I also combined the prologue and first chapter so… yeah

Here goes

* * *

Chapter 1: coincidences don't exists

Unohana walked horridly down the hall where she had just felt a patient's reiatsu disappear. How could she have noticed one tiny and already weak reiatsu in the midst of the hundreds taking up a residence in the fourth squad/ it was simply one of her special attributes that made her the captain of the healing squad and not disrespected for that fact. Another thing Unohana was known for was her lack of a diseased rate, if someone did die it was expected and already arranged or they had been gone before she arrived. No one died on her watch it was her unspoken but universally acknowledged motto. She forced herself to remain calm, and professional as she sped walked down the hall. Her serene personality was another thing everyone knew about her for. When she was upset every one was and disarrays never helped anyone least of all the patient.

And that just wouldn't do.

She breathed and walked into the room. The first thing she noticed was a shock of gray hair. Isane was leaning over the patient with an expression of shock on her face. She noticed Unohana's presence immediately and answered the silently communicated question, "I-I don't know what happened he- his spiritual pressure just now vanished, but I don't understand."

The man lying on the customary hospital bed was pale, the rise and fall of his chest absent obviously reporting that he was dead… but he just died her reiatsu sensing was perfect no one would doubt that. The man's face was cold he seemed to be dead not for minutes in which the body would still be semi-warm he seemed to have been dead for hours maybe even a day.

It would have bothered her less if he'd been in a coma before or if he'd already been sick… but no this death was puzzling not every day did someone just die in her care, but

He was the third.

This one had been brought in by his friend saying he'd passed, out probably due to stress, and just needed to rest for a bit. Than the next day he didn't wake up still unconscious nothing the matter, the next day he seemed to have a slight fever, and today… gone. The previous two had similar stories just unconscious than gone in two or three days… it was unnerving in the slightest of terms. It was too early to saw it was a virus it _could_ be a series of coincidences but… doctors don't believe in such things. So called coincidences usually ended in a myriad of ill and diseased people and impossible dead lines. precautions were painful but often necessary.

She sighed. There was no connection obvious of subtle behind the infected, wait she couldn't call them infected yet she had no proof of that. And she needed proof and that meant doing something she hoped she wouldn't regret and that she would never admit frankly pissed her off.

She turned to Isane a resigned look in her eyes, "Isane send a hell butterfly... to Mayuri- taicho. "

-(scene change)

A shinigami- uniform clad figure stretched as he stepped out of a senkimon that had just opened on the execution hill. The sun glinted off the black and silver cleaver that rested on his back as he ran a hand through hus orange hair. Usually an unannounced senkimon opening nearby would be a cause for shock maybe even a panic. Not anymore, well, at least not when this accompanied it.

After the devastating betrayal of three captians some few mouths ago, the decision to keep the human ryoka as allies, and the needed assistance of a certain strawberry substitute, Ukitake had taken Ichigo under his wing. Yes, Ichigo was strong and he certainly could hold his own in a fight, but Ukitake, the captains, and even Ichigo knew he lacked formal shinigami training and without such holes on his knowledge he could be a much better warrior. So the sickly captain began the gradual process of turning Ichigo into a true Shinigami, so he would be ready when it was his time came to fully join the thirteen court guards. The other captains had been reluctant to try to teach the stubborn boy any thing and had given Ukitake incredulous looks when he gleefully took up the task. They'd wished him good look while wondering if his illness was more fatal or stubborn teenagers. To the captain's surprise and luckily for Ukitake, Ichigo had been a model student because he felt Ukitake's sincerity when teaching him. Any other captain who attempted to order him around in a student-teacher relationship would have received a very large sword up a very uncomfortable place.

So the two setteled into a comfortable pattern of Ichigo coming whenever he had time and people in the thirteennth grew accustomed to seeing the scowling orange haired berry wandering around the halls and no longer worried when he blew himself up with kido.

"Hey, Rukia" On his way to the captian office he just happened to pass the black aired midget in the commons.

"Ichigo? what are you doing back here already, don;t you have that oh so importan 'human life' to attend to?" she grinned jockingly as she said it.

He rolled amber orbs, "Just shut up, I'm only here because we have a lond weekend, I'm trying to catch on all this historical crap. I don't know how you spent years at the acedemy."

"You baka! These boring studies as the base of the very souls society itself! How dare you insult them without them shinigami's wouldn't exist. They're-"

"-necessary to all soul reapers and our history's facinating, blah blah " Ichigo mimicked a chirpy voice as he interupted Rukia in full rant mode having already heard this one too many times,"yayay I get it already."

"You fool " she snapped while kicking him with as much force as she was capable of in his shin.

"Ow! That hurt you little-"

" Oh, there you are Kurosaki-san I thought I felt your reiatsu here. How- oh, are you alright?"

Ichigo, who had been holding one leg and practicall hopping up and down while glaring at the now innocent looking midget, turned to his sensei still frowning.

"I'm great."

The sarcasim was lost to Ukiatake who mearly motion for him to follow him down the hall and waved back at Rukia's later greeting. Ichigo followed Ukitake down the hall untill they came out to the garden.

"Now then, you've already improved your reiatsu control greatly but that is about it in anything else that uses manipulation of spiritual pressure. the next step is reiatsu sensing which is quite frankly terrible. I want you to sit and extand your sense as steathily as possible without raising your reiatsu."

Ichigo nodded with a slightly unhappy look on his face that had appeared ever since Ukitake said the words reiatsu control. He did as the other asked letting his power spread away from him.

"A little less."

Ichigo held back a sigh and obidiently pulled back his ridiculously large power.

"Better"

He felt Ukitake leave probably to get some tea or something. He let his senses go farther feeling the trees and the unseated thirtennth officers milling around, he was able to differentiate Rukia and the third seats. it was practically the same as walking around the seireitei. He finally understood the difference in power, even supressed, one could feel the hidden undertone of power. He winced slightly at Kenpachi's monstrous reiatsu than frowned wondering if his reiatsu used to be like that. How did people do this so subconsicoulsy it took nearly all of his concentration... He prepared to pull his senses back after a good look around just as something brushed on the corner of his senses.

The unfamiliar reiatsu seemed small but he could tell there was a large force hidden behind it. It wasn't shinigami, definetly not hollow, not even the vizard mix. A captian would have easily recognized the threat but a novice like Ichigo automatically second guessed his musings, he thought there was something he was missing. The owner of the power seemed oblivious to his observation until...

The forced probed back.

Ichgio felt as though someone was looking him up and down and pokin ghim as though he was at a doctor examination. He flinched and dragged all his power back all together at once, the feeling of a rubber band smaking back except on his head was the result. ow.

The orange haired boy thought about that odd reiatsu for just a second, his gut told him something was wrong but he stifiled the feeling. It was probably just a coincidence.

-(scene change)-unknown location

He was thinking.

This was a rare, unusual, and often dangerous event. Not that this figure was brash, no, he simply had no reason to bother with it anymore. Every plan every detail, any aspect of his plan was perfected in hos hundred or so years to brood over things done to him. So when he shooed people away to sift through his thoughts it meant a few things: 1. he had realized a problem, a flaw which of course was nearly impossible. Or two something had sparked his curiousity.

This time it was the latter.

After being hidden for an innumeral amount of years, forgotten, tossed away. something had nearly discovered him. True he had been bored and lurking around the Seriete but no one had ever batted an eyelash before. He'd been assuring final preparations. So anyway the reiatsu that had been examining the place aimlessly brushed on the edge of his sense and lingered as sooon as he examined it back it vanished. He'd felt enough though. The power was strong and unfamiliar, it shocked him. The problem was did the soul reapers gain a new captian? if so that set back his plans. he growled than a new thought occured to him even the strongest warriors could be defeated through strategy. And threats were threats no matter how...interesting they were.

He heaved a great sigh why were his perfect plans always ruin?

Then again... It made things a bit more interesting.

* * *

So there is the end of the first chapter! Sorry if it seems a little informational but you have to know where the relationships stand in the Serietei and look a mystery? There will eventually be OCs, anybody have good japenese names I stink at coming up with them

Read and Review please


End file.
